


У бурных чувств неистовый конец

by daana



Category: Psycho-Pass, Westworld (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	

Новый инспектор первого отдела Бюро общественной безопасности бежит под дождем по лужам. Возле желтой полицейской ленты ее встречают дроны, следом за дронами — старший инспектор Гиноза Нобутика. Когда подъезжает фургон с патрульными, новый инспектор уже готова к знакомству. Патрульный Когами Синья смотрит на нее — невысокая юная блондинка с короткой стрижкой, глаза горят восторгом новичка, доминатор в маленьких руках кажется уродливо большим. Новый инспектор не интересует Когами Синью.

*

— Да чтоб тебя, — говорит новый инспектор первого отдела, хлопает себя по бокам. — Здесь же можно курить, а? Как тебя там, Когами. Кинь зажигалку.  
Когами держит на прицеле девушку, сидящую в луже бензина, другой рукой лезет в карман. Он бы не стал здесь курить, но инспектору виднее.  
— Стреляй уже, — невнятно говорит новый инспектор, закуривая. — Хочу в бюро обратно, у вас там блондинка типа эксперт, есть у меня к ней дельце. Типа как к эксперту.  
Он роняет сиплый, короткий смешок, почесывает толстую красную шею под воротником форменной куртки.  
Когами отворачивается и стреляет.

*

— Вы не хотели, чтобы она умерла, — говорит новый инспектор первого отдела, ерзая на стуле возле больничной койки. — Вы, наверное, хороший… человек, да? — Заминка почти незаметна. — Как вышло, что вы в патрульных?  
Он весь длинный, тонкий, у него круглые очки, и он немного похож на инспектора Гинозу. Когами ворочается под одеялом, дотягивается до пачки сигарет.  
— Когда-то я был настоящим детективом, — начинает он, щелкая зажигалкой. — Как вы сейчас.  
— Ух, вы даже здесь курите? — восхищается новый инспектор. — Извините, э, простите. Я слушаю.

*

Новый инспектор первого отдела приходит в зал, когда Когами тренируется. Стоит и смотрит, прислонившись плечом к косяку. Потом, когда тренировочный дрон повержен, подходит и бросает полотенце.  
— У меня что-то с лицом? — спрашивает Когами, позволив паузе затянуться в должной мере. Новый инспектор не отводит взгляд — покачивается на высоких каблуках, щурит ярко накрашенные глаза, покусывает вишневую нижнюю губу. На вид ей лет тридцать пять, а сколько на самом деле — неважно.  
— Нет, — говорит она наконец. — С лицом у тебя все в порядке. И думаю, не только с ним.  
Ее ладонь проскальзывает под резинку спортивных штанов. Когами не возражает.

*

Ночью ему снится Макисима Сёго. Я сделал для тебя все что мог, — говорит он. Смотрит вниз, перебирает пальцами окна на планшете. — Теперь окажи мне ответную услугу.  
Когами не понимает. Придется напомнить, — хмурится Макисима, пальцы скользят по экрану, и череп, лишенный кожи, монеты в глазницах, оскаленные, окровавленные зубы вдруг всплывают в памяти так ярко, что Когами просыпается со всхлипом, хватает воздух ртом, шарит вокруг в поисках сигарет.  
— Скверные сны? — сонно говорит новый инспектор и отворачивается. — Какие же вы… почти как люди. Иди погуляй, ладно?  
В кабинете, глядя на доску с фотографией и записями, Когами закуривает и сминает сигарету в ладони. Это почти не больно.

*

— Поможешь мне? — спрашивает Когами.  
— Собираешься гулять без инспектора? — поднимает брови Сион, но все же открывает на экране карту. Когами смотрит на нее, запоминая. Ему кажется, что он все это уже видел.  
— Жаль, что мы так и не переспали, — говорит Сион, когда он на секунду замирает в дверях.  
— У нас бы ничего не получилось, — отвечает Когами.  
Он сам не знает, почему он так в этом уверен.

*

— Пора менять сюжет, — говорит госпожа председатель правления, Тогане Мисако. — Из этого уже выжали все что можно. К тому же, гости и так жаловались, что Когами часто зависает, а теперь что? Теперь он вообще выдает сбой за сбоем.  
— Но Макисима хотел, — начинает Тома Кодзабуро. Госпожа Тогане взмахивает рукой:  
— Макисима давно мертв. Возьметесь?  
Теперь она смотрит не на Тому.  
— Разумеется. — Цунемори Акане тянется за планшетом. — У меня уже есть кое-какие идеи. Раскол в «Сивилле», новые персонажи…  
— Возьмите Сакую, — щедро предлагает госпожа Тогане и вздыхает с плохо скрытой ностальгией. — Машина, конечно, старая, но украсит любой сюжет.  
— Обязательно, — кивает Цунемори Акане.  
Улыбка госпожи Тогане обещает ей скорый карьерный рост.

*

На самом краю света, в безлюдном, никому не нужном Хокурику, Когами находит то, что искал. В бескрайнем золотом поле следы выглядят так, будто оставлены кем-то четверть часа назад. Когами идет по следам. Макисима Сёго ждет его, сидя на траве, но встает, когда Когами подходит.  
— Наконец-то, — говорит он. — Ради этого стоило подождать.  
— Я не собираюсь с тобой разговаривать. — Когами вскидывает револьвер.  
— Мы полые люди, — еле слышно говорит Макисима и убирает руки в карманы. Отворачивается. — Мы…  
Когами стреляет.  
В красном закатном свете он смотрит на развороченный выстрелом череп. Потом приседает на корточки, запускает пальцы в кровавую кашу, вынимает обломки микросхем, тянет провод, натыкается кончиками пальцев на холодное железо.  
В прошлый раз, вспоминает Когами медленно и тяжело, все было не так. В прошлый раз Макисима сказал…  
Значит, ты все еще не понял, — говорит Макисима в его голове, — кем ты должен меня заменить. Ну что ж. Тогда продолжим.

*

— Ну ладно, а с этим что? — Тома тыкает в планшет, все еще недовольный. — Списываем? В новом сюжете лучше без него.  
— Перекинем в джунгли. — Цунемори делает пометки в профиле. — Там партизаны еле тянут, старая прошивка. У меня на него большие надежды.


End file.
